Perks of Being a Magical Mutant Turtle
by OneCutePug
Summary: Meet Sofonisba, or Sophie, the younger sister of our four favorite teenage mutant ninja turtles. But life isn't easy when you've got a secret as big as hers... Go along with Sophie as she has to battle being a 'normal' witch at Hogwarts with a BIG secret.


**I've had this one saved for a really long time, and wanted to post it. First crossover! Yay! I love Harry Potter, too, so any crossovers with my favorite fandoms are great! Read them if you haven't! Shoutout to Domlocked, for well, she knows what exactly. I don't own Harry Potter OR ninja turtles. Enjoy! **

Title: Perks of Being a Magical Mutant Turtle  
Rating: K+  
Crossover: Harry Potter and Ninja Turtles

Chapter 1  
"Psst… Hey, Sophie. Psst!" I feel something poke the back of my neck, and immediately I whip around, slapping a hand to protect myself. Katie, smirking and waving her pencil carelessly.

"What do you want?" I hiss at my friend, and her smirk grows bigger. "I'm sorta trying to concentrate on this! You do realize we have finals in like four weeks!"

"I know," she says, gesturing at her copies of perfect notes, written like calligraphy on her parchment. "But I'm not worried about 'Muggle Studies,'" she sneers at me, rolling her eyes. "It's easy. Muggles are just so simple-minded; I could probably wing this course and still get an A!"

I cough, raising an eyebrow at her and say, "hey, aren't you forgetting about something?" She looks at me blankly before slapping a hand on her forehead in mock-embarrassment.

"Oh yeah… Sorry, mudblood," she teases, poking my arm with her pencil again. I curse under my breath, and she whacks my arm. "Oh, come on, Sophie! Take a joke!"

I glare at her, but sigh and roll my eyes. That's what I get for being the only muggle-born (well, if you can call it that) in my group of friends. Everyone else is a pureblood, including Katie. Apparently Katie's family can trace their lineage all the way back to the Malfoy's, much to their delight, even though the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor.

"Is there a problem, girls?" I turn around to see Professor Ryan standing in front of me, hands on her hips. Katie peeps up from behind me, "No, ma'am," and Professor Ryan nods at her. "Hamato?"

I groan, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "No, I don't have a problem." I roll my eyes, and she sighs and turns around. The class titters; a usual occurrence in each of my classes. As she's walking back up to her desk, the door opens, and everyone turns to look at the newcomer.

A first-year, obviously petrified about walking into the hall of fifth years, nervously scoots in and practically runs over to the professor. The teacher smiles reassuringly at him, and he hands over a small slip of parchment, the class looking curiously on. He takes another frightened look at us and practically cowers behind Ryan.

"Hamato?" Professor looks up with a strange expression on her face. "The headmaster wants to see you in his office." The class oohs, and I clunk my head down on the desk. _Not again, _I think. _I didn't even set Smith on fire this week! _I gather up my books, shove my wand in my robe's pocket, and begin the 'walk of shame' towards the door. I can hear Katie snicker from behind me, and I tactfully ignore her.

"Somebody's in troubleeeee!" Someone sneers, and I growl angrily in their general direction. In all honesty, I don't get why it's such a shock to everyone. The first year shrinks back as I approach, and I smirk at him. His eyes practically bulged out, and I suppress a snort of laughter. Professor Ryan hands me the slip of paper.

"Use this as a pass; you have to write a three page paper on the benefits of electricity, due next Thursday!" Ryan calls out as the first year and I walk out.

"Yeah," I grumble. "Good luck with that!" The boy casts a frightened look at me, and I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to bite, you know."

He looks fearfully at me, and looks away again. I sigh; some kids never learn.

"Fine. Kid, what's your name?" He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Ralph," he mutters, casting a glance up at me. Huh, never thought I'd actually have someone looking UP at me; I'm pretty short, just like my brothers.

"…Ralph?" I repeat, frowning slightly.

He looks up at me with a dark expression. "Why, you have a problem with my name?"

"No, that's just… really close to my brother's name." I say, and he quiets down again. I have to laugh in spite of myself. "Boy, I am so glad I'm not in class!"

"And why aren't you, Hamato?" A sniveling, snobby voice drawls from behind me. I stiffen up; Shell, I hate this guy! Ralph stiffens up, too, and immediately steps closer to me. Guess I'm the least of his concerns now.

"I could ask the same about you... Sir," I respond, contempt oozing from my voice.

"I am a Professor, and I have no class to teach this period. YOU, on the other hand, are not! I will ask you again, why aren't you in class?" He sneers, and I clench my fists. "Anderson! Go back to class!" He orders, and little Ralph pales and takes off without a sorry glance towards me. I open my mouth to retort, until another man's voice interrupts me.

"Severus, she was coming to see me!" Headmaster Dumbledore calmly walks in front of us both. "Right, Miss Hamato?" He shoots me a pointed look that clearly says, 'go along with it.'

I sigh. "Yes sir, that's exactly what I was doing." Dumbledore rolls his eyes a little at my sarcasm, but nods again.

"Well then why is she out of class?" Snape points out, still trying to get me a detention.

"If I'm not mistaken, Severus, I wrote her a pass. Isn't that right, Sophie?" Dumbledore gives me another pointed look.

"Forgive me for asking, sir, but since she is muggle," he spits out with contempt laced in his voice. "Why is she in the muggle studies class?" He shoots me a triumphant look, and I try to focus on my breathing. _Like a river over stone; like a river over stone… _I repeat silently.

"I didn't exactly grow up in the most... normal muggle way," I grit my teeth.

"Now, Severus, I am a very busy man. Do you have any more questions to pester Miss Hamato with?" Another pointed look, but this time directed at him.

"No, sir." Snape oozes. With one final glare at me, he turns on his heel and stalks back down the hall.

"Whew!" I swipe my forehead dramatically. "Thanks a lot, Headmaster!" I grin up at him.

His blue eyes twinkle back down at me. "Yes, let's just not make a habit of it, shall we?" I nod vigorously and began to continue walking down the hall. "Where do you think you are going?"

I stared at him. "Uh, to drop off my books. Why?"

"I really DO need to see you in my office. Will you do me the honor of walking with me?"

"Am I in trouble?" I panic slightly, wondering why on earth I was going to Dumbledore's office.

"No, no, no! My dear, it is something of a... family matter."

"Oh my gosh..." I freaked out. "Who died?!" I begin hyperventilating. "Please, not any of my brothers! Or Splinter! Oh my gosh! It's Splinter, isn't it?" I grab the sleeve of his dark blue robe and yank down on it. "ISN'T IT?"

"No, my dear, nobody has died in your family!" He soothes, gently prying my hand off of his midnight blue robes. I grin sheepishly at him and swipe at my forehead again.

"Then what exactly is it?"

"How about you come to my office and we can talk about it over a nice cup of tea?"

I made a face. "You drink tea like my father does!"

"Do you not care for it?" He began walking, and I had to jog to keep up. It didn't help that I was still lugging all of my books, too.

"No way!" I gag. "If you have it every day for 11 years, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you kinda get a little burned out on it!"

He must have noticed my struggle with the books, because with a twinkle in his eyes and a snap of his fingers, they disappeared with a quiet POP. "Your things will be in your room waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir." I flick my hand once to rid it of the tingly feeling remaining. We come up upon a stone gargoyle in front of a seemingly normal brick wall.

"Lemon drops!" Dumbledore whispers. He turns towards me as the wall swivels to show a winding staircase and smiles at my gaping mouth. Once we began to climb up the spiral stairs, the wall turned back around. "I've always had a soft spot for those muggle candies! Do you like lemon drops?"

I laugh. "I don't think I've ever tried one!"

He gasps in mock shock. **(A/N Hehe that rhymes!) **"You've never had one?"

"You're forgetting that I grew up in the sewers."

"Ah, yes. That's what happens when you get older!" I giggle again. "My memory isn't as good as it used to be!"

The climb ends in front of a large, ornately decorated wooden door. He grasped the handle and pulled, swinging the door open, revealing a special surprise.

"LEO! RAPH!"

-

**So, yes, here's the end of chapter 1! Hope no one was TOO OOC. Her back-story and more background info will be coming in future chapters. Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism! Have a good week y'all! **


End file.
